This invention relates to reducing switching losses in a phase-modulated switch mode amplifier.
Phase modulation techniques have been used for controlling switching power supplies. For example, Zansky, "Phase-modulated ac supply exhibits high efficiency", EDN, October 1985, describes using phase modulating techniques to generate lower-energy transients, thereby increasing efficiency.